Pokemon: The Next Generation
by SilverWinds21
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Ashley Ketchum, daughter of Ash Ketchum, is off on her journey to become a Pokemon Master just like her father. There she meets new friends, new rivals, and new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is twenty-five years after the original story…**

**Ash became a pokemon master, and has capture almost every single type of pokemon there is. Misty became the world's greatest Water type trainer. Both Ash and Misty are married, and now they have a daughter. Brock became the world's greatest pokemon breeder. He also got married, whose wife's name is not going to be mentioned, and has two kids. May became one of the greatest pokemon coordinators. She married Drew, who's also one of the top coordinators, and they have a son and two daughters. Max became the gymleader of Petalburg city and is known as one of the greatest pokemon trainers in the world. He has a son and daughter, who are always helping him around the gym. Gary became an expert on pokemon, he is now known as Profesor Oak. He has a son and his nephew lives with them. Lastly, Tracey is now an assistant for Gary, but on his free time he teaches little kids how to draw sketches of pokemon. He has a son, who is learning how to draw from him. (I'm going to put some new characters who are not from the original story line, so if you need information about them then ask me) ;)**

Chapter 1

"Once again Ash Ketchum defeated another challenger," said the announcer on the T.V., "so far no one has been able to defeat him, now the question is: WHO'S IS GOING TO BE THE NEXT CHALLENGER and WILL HE/SHE BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE POKEMON MASTER?"

"No one will be able to defeat my dad," said a thirteen-year-old girl with short, red hair and green eyes, "not until I become the new Pokemon Master!"

"Pi?" said the little Pichu sitting right next to her.

"Ashley! You should be in sleeping right now!" said an older looking version of Misty, now she has longer hair and looks more like Delia (Ash's mom) now, while pointing to thee clock, "tomorrow is a big day, remember?"

"I know mom, but I'm too excited and I can't go to sleep," said Ashley, "after all I'm getting my first pokemon tomorrow!"

"I know that you are excited, but you don't want to late just like your dad," said Misty, "also you want to be the first one to pick one of the starter pokemon, right?"

"Yeah, I know I don't want to be the last one to pick," said Ashley while turning off the T.V.

"Okay, then go to sleep NOW!" exclaimed Misty,

"Okay, okay….Goodnight, Mom," said Ashley,

"Goodnight Ashley," said Misty as she closed the door of Ashley's room.

The Next Day

"Ashley wake up!" exclaimed Misty,

"Okay, I'll be there in a second," replied Ashley,

The thirteen-tear-old girl rushed out of her bedroom into the kitchen, where her mom was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, sis," said a seven-year-old boy who was sitting right in front of her,

"Good morning, Drake" said Ashley,

"Good morning, Ashley," greeted Misty, "are you ready to begin your journey?"

"Of course I am!" exclaimed the very excited thirteen-year-old,

"Pichu, Pi!" replied Pichu, who was sitting right next to her,

"Alright, but first you have to eat your breakfast," said Misty, while trying to calm her daughter and the pokemon down,

Once breakfast was finished, Ashley went upstairs to get ready. After a couple of minutes, Ashley came into the kitchen ready to go on her adventure.

She wore her dad's old hat (the first one he wore on the series) backwards. She wore a T-shirt with red, short sleeves; she had blue, denim capri, red shoes with white stripes on it, and red gloves (fingertops cut off).

"Hey Ashley, I've been talking to your father and Professor Oak, and we decided that you can take Pichu with you on your journey," said Misty,

"Really!" replied Ashley,

"Yeah, as long as you take care of him," said Misty,

"Thank you mom!" exclaimed Ashley, while hugging her mom. Pichu followed Ashley's movements and hugged Misty too.

"Well, enough with the hugging," said Misty, "here's your backpack, and you should also thank your father and Professor Oak"

"Yes, I will. You don't have to worry about that mom!" said Ashley while she was putting her stuff on the backpack, "thanks mom!"

"Wait! I'm not done yet. Here's a PokeGear," said Misty while handing it to Ashley, "you can use this as a phone, radio, watch, and map"

"Wow! Thank you mom!" exclaimed Ashley, "I promise that I'll be careful with this!"

"I know you will," said Misty,

"Well I have to go now. Bye mom!" said Ashley with a bit of sadness on her voice,

"Pichu, Pi…" said Pichu who was also very sad,

"Good bye, sis. Good luck," said Drake

"Bye, come and visit us any time you want!" said Misty,

* * *

Ashley ran all the way to Professor Oak's lab, and she reached the lab in five minutes. Apparently she was the first one to arrive.

"Good morning, Ashley. You are the first one here, unlike your father," said professor Oak (Gary for the people who don't know), "he was so late when he picked his first pokemon."

"Good morning, Professor Oak," said Ashley, "oh yeah! And thank you for letting me bring Pichu on my journey."

"No problem. Now, which of these pokemon are you going to choose: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander?" asked Professor Oak,

"Well, it took me a long time to decide," said Ashley, "but in the end I chose… Bulbasaur!"

Professor Oak took one of the three pokeballs and handed it to Ashley.

"Thanks, Professor!" said Ashley,

"Here are your pokeballs and your pokedex," said Tracey who just came into the lab, "this gives you information about every single pokemon there is in the world"

"Thank you, Tracey!" said Ashley, "now come on out, Bulbasaur!"

Ashley introduced herself and Pichu to her new Bulbasaur, and she explained what they are going to do and stuff…

"Well, I'm going now, well, thanks professor and Tracey" said Ashley and went outside to see that her mom was waiting for her,

"Mom! What are you doing here!" asked Ashley, who was really surprised to see her mom there,

"I'm here to see you off. I never said that I wasn't coming," said Misty, "although, Drake is not here he went to his friend's house to train his pokemon."

"Oh yeah! That's true," said Ashley with a sweat drop,

"So, which Pokemon did you choose?" asked Misty,

"I chose Bulbasaur!" replied Ashley,

"Pichu, Pi," said Pichu who was really excited to meet her new friend,

"Nice choice, but if it was me I would've chosen Squirtle" said Misty, which gave Ashley a sweat drop, "well, I think that it's about time for you to leave."

"Yeah. Bye mom, I'm going to miss you," said Ashley while giving her mom a hug,

"Me too," said Misty, "but remember to have fun."

"Ashley, I would recommend you to go to Viridian city first," said Professor Oak, who just came out of his lab, "on your way there you can train your pokemon and capture new one"

"Thanks for your advice, Professor," said Ashley

After saying goodbye to everyone, Ashley sets off on her journey. Although, she was feeling a little homesick.

* * *

On her way to Viridian city Ashley defeated a huge amount of Rattatas, Spearows, and Pidgeys, but she didn't capture any of them. After three hours of battling Pichu started to evolve into a Pikachu.

"Alright, Pichu… I mean Pikachu if we keep this up we will be unstoppable!" exclaimed Ashley, "you too Bulbasaur!"

"Pika! Pika pi!" said Pikachu in agreement,

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur who also agreed,

"Well, well if it isn't little Ashley," said a boy who was wearing a purple jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, and purple shoes. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"What did you say!" exclaimed Ashley,

"Now, now don't fight you guys" said another boy who was wearing a red shirt with white stripes, blue jeans and white shoes. He looked just like Professor Oak (Gary) when he was younger.

"Hi Jason! And unfortunately hi Taylor," said Ashley, "what are you guys doing?"

"We are going to travel together," said Jason, the boy who looks like Gary, "do you want to travel with us Ashley?"

"No way! If Taylor's travelling with you then there's no way that I'll travel with you guys. No offence Jason, but you know that I hate your cousin," said Ashley,

"None taken, I forgot that you and Taylor don't get along," said Jason who was a little disappointed on her answer,

"Hey! Uggh! Never mind… Let's just go Jason!" shouted Taylor, "just leave little Ashley alone."

"Yeah, catch ya later, Ashley," said Jason and walked off with Taylor while waving goodbye to Ashley.

"One of these day I'm going to defeat Taylor and then he won't be able to say anything," said Ashley to herself,

* * *

One hour later, Ashley was finally able to reach Viridian city, mainly because she sprinted the rest of the way. She was able to capture a Pidgeotto while she was on her way to the city. Ashley decided to go shopping for some supplies, then go to the Pokemon Center.

While she was on her way to the Pokemon Center someone called out her name…

"Ashley, Ashley," said a girl with long, black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black ¾ sleeve shirt, red denim shorts, black gloves (fingertips cut off), long black socks that reach her knees, and red shoes with a black zigzag line. On her head she had a read headband with a black pokeball sign.

"Alex?" asked Ashley, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm traveling around the world," said Alex, "what about you?"

"I just got my first pokemon and I'm going to challenge every single gym there is!" said Ashley with a very proud look,

"Where are you headed right now?" asked Alex,

"I'm going to the Pokemon Center, but I can't find it," said Ashley a bit embarrassed,

"Well, I was about to go to the same place," said Alex, "why don't we go together?"

"Yes! Thank you!" said Ashley; for a moment she saw a boy who looked very familiar, but Ashley just decided to ignore it.

* * *

While they were heading to the Pokemon Center both trainers did not realize that they were being watched by two mysterious shadows.

"Is that her?" asked the 1st shadows, "the daughter of the Pokemon Master."

"Yes, it's definitely her," said the 2nd shadow,

"Well, let's ambush her in the Viridian Forest" said the 1st shadow as they ran all the way to the Viridian Forest

**Next: Alex and Ashley decide to travel together. As they enter Viridian forest they are separated and the mysterious shadows ambush both Ashley and Pikachu but they are saved by a certain someone.  
**

**Note: Sorry if the story is too confusing. This is the first I ever wrote…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night at the Pokemon Center…

"Thanks for showing me the way Alex!" said Ashley.

"No problem!" responded Alex, "by the way… did you just start your journey?"

"Yeah, have two Pokemon," said Ashley proudly while patting Pikachu's head.

"That's great!" exclaimed Alex, "why don't you travel with me, Ashley?"

"What!" asked Ashley in confusion.

"Well I don't really have any interest in gym battles; I just want to be a Pokémon researcher, so my goal is to become an expert at catching them. So… do want to travel with me or not?" explained Alex.

"Of course, why would I say no to a friend!" responded Ashley.

"Thank you, Ashley!"

"We'll leave tomorrow in the morning."

"Ok"

"Pika Pi!" answered Pikachu as well.

* * *

The next day, Ashley and Alex left the Pokemon Center, bought some supplies they needed, and went straight to the Viridian Forest.

In Viridian Forest…

"So" said Ashley as they walked, " how many Pokemon do you have, Alex?"

"I never told you? I have two: a Squirtle and an Eevee," responded Alex.

"I see…" said Ashley who was a bit curious to see the Eevee as she has never seen one before.

All of the sudden there was a sound of a huge explosion.

"Wha-What was that?" asked Ashley while hugging her Pikachu.

"I don't know, but we better get out of here," said Alex.

"Yeah"

However, a swarm of Beedrill begins to attack them. Ashley was able to escape from the Beedrill, but she got separated from Alex.

* * *

Four hours later…

"Alex! Alex! Where are you?" shouted Ashley.

"Pika! Pi!"

"Maybe we should stoooo…" At that moment Ashley and Pikachu fell into a hole.

"Hey! What's going on!"

Then a man and a woman both wearing a Team Rocket outfit showed up show up in the edge of the hole.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the woman

"Make it double!" said the man

"To defend the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Diana!"

"Rex!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Ratticate!"

"Mankey!"

"Who are you?" asked Ashley

"As we said before, we are Team Rocket and we need you to come with us Ms. Ketchum," said Diana

"Team Rocket!" exclaimed Ashley, "wait… what's that?"

Both Diana and Rex did an anime fall.

"You don't know who we are!" asked Rex with a sweat drop.

"Umm… wait I might've heard my dad mentioning that name before … Ah! You guys are some kind of crime organization… I think." said Ashley, which caused Diana and Rex to do an anime fall again.

"W-Well it doesn't matter," said Diana

"Yeah, now we have to take her to the boss," said Rex.

"What!" exclaimed Ashley, "what are you guys talking about?"

"You'll see soon," replied Diana.

"I won't let you do that!" exclaimed a mysterious voice of a boy

"What are YOU doing here!" said Diana

"I don't what you guys are planning, but I'm going to stop you!"

"We'll see," said Rex, "Go Mankey."

"Go Ratticate!" said Diana.

"Go Scyther!" exclaimed the voice.

Ashley could not see anything, but she heard the sound of the Pokemon battling.

"Pikachu go up there and help him," said Ashley now knowing that the mysterious voice was helping her.

"Pika"

After several minutes, Ashley heard an explosion and saw the members of Team Rocket flying through the sky. Then she was finally able to see the person who helped her. It was a boy around her age with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue and white sleeveless hoodie, black shirt under, black fingerless gloves, blue pants, dark blue and white hat in the middle that has a blue Pokemon symbol, and a black backpack.

"Hey! Are you okay?" asked the boy while helping her get out of the hole.

"Yeah, thanks," responded Ashley.

"Pika.." said Pikachu worried about Ashley.

"I'm fine, don't worry Pikachu," said Ashley once she saw her Pokemon, "Oh! By the way my name is Ashley. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Zack. Are you a new trainer?" asked Zack.

"Yeah I just started," said Ashley, "did you start your journey too?"

"Me? No I've been travelling for four months"

"Oh… I see," said Ashley a bit jealous that he started he journey before her, then she suddenly remembered where she saw him, "Ah! I remember that I saw you in Viridian City!"

"..Ah! Yes I was there, but then I saw those Team Rocket guys and decided to follow them. It's a good thing I did, those are always up to no good," said Zack

"Did you battle against them before," asked Ashley surprised that someone her own age went against such enemies.

"Yeah, a few times. Anyway, I have to go right now, I have to do something very important. Sorry, are you sure that you are all right?" asked Zack.

"Um… yeah don't worry about me. I just have to find my friend and I'm not in any danger anymore" replied Ashley.

"I see, then be careful and bye," said Zack as he jogged off into the forest.

"Yeah, bye!" said Ashley.

* * *

Ashley walked around the woods and she was finally able to find Alex in a few minutes.

"Alex! I finally found you!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Yeah, I've been looking for you for hours," said Alex, "did something happen? You don't look so well"

"Well…"

Ashley explained what happened to Alex, although she forgot to mention Zack.

"Team Rocket, huh? I heard about them. They were probably after you since you the Pokemon Master's daughter, you better be careful with those guys," said Alex.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary," responded Ashley.

"Pika Pi" said Pikachu in agreement.

"Anyway we should go to sleep and keep on traveling tomorrow, you should be really tired," said Alex

"Yeah"

Ashley and Alex were unable to find a way out of the Viridian Forest, so they had to spend the night there. Will they ever reach Pewter City and Ashley's first gym? Also what was Team Rocket planning to do with Ashley? And will she ever see that mysterious boy named Zack again?

**Next: Before Ashley and Alex reach Pewter City, they meet someone Ashley knows. Who could he/she be?  
**

**Note: ****Sorry for the late update it really took me a while to figure out how to upload the story. Also I had to make a few changes to chapter 2. SORRY.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Ashley and Alex were still trying to find their way out of the forest, suddenly they hear a sound coming from the bushes…

"Wha-what was that!" exclaimed Ashley who got really nervous because of her previous encounter with Team Rocket.

"I don't know, it's probably a Pokémon," said Alex while taking out a pokeball, "but that doesn't mean it's dangerous. Ashley prepare your Pokémon for battle!"

"Right!" responded Ashley, "Pikachu get ready!"

"Pika pi," said Pikachu in response.

"Wa-wait, it's just me Ashley!" exclaimed a boy, who looked a little older than Ashley, as he was coming out of the bushes. He had short black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a black short-sleeved jacket with a white stripe across his chest, a white undershirt, blue pants, black fingerless gloves, a black bandana with a white Pokémon print, and a white backpack.

"CHRIS!? What are you doing here? But more importantly…" exclaimed Ashley as she hit Chris on the head, "why are you sneaking around the bushes!?"

"Ouch! Hey! I heard your voice, so I came over to say hi, but you overreacted and almost attacked me," explained Chris, "and… THAT REALLY HURT!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ashley, "you are the one who's randomly popping out of the bushes!"

"Calm down Ashley," said Alex, "by the way my name is Alex, nice to meet you."

"Oh right. Same here, my name is Chris. I'm Ashley's cousin."

"Cousin? Really? Ashley never talks about her family," said Alex, "I believe this is the first time I've ever met someone from her family, well with the exception of her parents and her brother."

"That's because it's too troublesome to talk about them, there are so many of them," explained Ashley, "and some of them are a bit stuck-up and annoying."

"I have to agree with that," said Chris in agreement.

"I see…" said Alex with a sweat drop.

"Anyway back to the main topic… Why are you here, Chris!" exclaimed Ashley, "aren't you the gym leader of Cerulean City?"

"Gym leader?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, out of all of my cousins in my mother's side of the family he is definitely the strongest," said Ashley, "my mom entrusted the gym to him when he was 10-year old."

"Really! That's amazing!" said Alex in admiration.

"Ha ha, I just think that most of cousins are too weak," said Chris as he blushed from the complement he was getting.

"Hey! Don't change the subject! You still have not answered my question!" said Ashley, "why are you here?"

"Well…" said Chris, "I kind of wanted to travel too."

"What!" exclaimed Ashley, "what about the gym?"

"I'm letting the others take care of the gym" responded Chris.

"Do you truly think that they would be able to take care of it?"

"Not really… But it's okay since my mom and the other aunties already agreed to this."

"But... why do need to travel?"

"The truth is that I don't want to be the gym leader for a water gym. I like fire Pokémon a lot more than water Pokémon."

"I've never heard you say any of this stuff before. Why did you suddenly decide to travel? You could have started long time ago."

"I've always liked fire Pokémon better. But because I wanted to train a bit more I waited for the right time. Also your mom told me that you were soon going to start travelling and asked me to keep you company."

"Huh? My mom?"

"Y-yeah, she said that it would not be a good idea for a girl to travel alone so…"

"I see, so pretty much you are saying that you would feel lonely if you traveled alone, so you wanted Ashley to keep you company, right?" said Alex.

Once again Chris started to blush in embarrassment by the fact that Alex could read him so easily and that Ashley now knows real the reason why he met up with her. Ashley started to laugh at Chris, which made him even more embarrassed.

"Y-you don't have to laugh so hard," said Chris who was still blushing.

"Ha ha ha… but you are still the same," said Ashley, "you have always hated to be alone."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Ashley stop making fun of him," said Alex.

"Ha ha ha… ok'" said Ashley as she was calming down, "but I would be okay with you traveling with us, Chris."

"Really?" asked Chris, "I remember you once said that you would hate to travel with anyone from our family."

"Th-that was to the others. They would always just follow me around and annoy me," said Ashley, "but how can I say no to my favorite cousin."

"I see… Thanks, Ashley," said Chris, "what about you Alex?"

"What?"

"Are you okay with me traveling with you guys?"

"Of course it's okay, it would be boring if it was just Ashley and me traveling!" replied Alex.

"Thank you," said Chris with a smile.

"By the way Chris… Do you know how to get out of this forest?" asked Ashley as Chris did an anime style fall.

"Y-you mean don't know even know how to get out of this forest!" exclaimed Chris.

"Ha ha… That's because the two of us don't have a good sense of direction," responded Alex.

"Seriously! Maybe it was a bad idea to travel with you two," said Chris with a sigh.

"Pika pi," said Pikachu in agreement.

"Anyways just follow me and I'll find the way out," said Chris, "don't wander around or you will just get lost again, especially you Ashley."

"What do you mean especially ME!"

**Next: Ashley and her friends finally reach Pewter City, will Ashley finally have her first gym battle?**

**Note: Sorry for taking so long, but I've finally uploaded chapter 3 \(^o^)/ ... By the way for those who read the story before... I made some changes in chapter 2 since I realized that some things did not make sense :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a few hours Ashley and company were finally reached Pewter City…

"We finally arrived," said Ashley with a sigh.

"Yeah," replied Alex, "and it's all thanks to Chris."

"Of course," said Chris, "if it wasn't for me two would still be wandering around the forest."

"Yeah yeah it is all thanks to you," said Ashley, "but it doesn't matter because right now I'm going to have my first gym battle."

"I don't think you can do that Ashley," said Alex, "look behind you."

As instructed Ashley looked behind and saw that her Pikachu was collapsing due to the exhausting journey through the forest.

"Ah! Pikachu!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Not just Pikachu, but I think that all of our Pokémon are also exhausted too since we have been battling with them the whole time," said Alex.

"Yeah, I know," said Ashley with a sigh as she returned Pikachu to its pokeball, "I guess I have to hold that gym battle until my Pokémon are completely healed."

"Don't worry, Ashley, the gym leader is not going to go anywhere."

"I guess you are right. And I always wanted to try the food here at Pewter City. Last time I can my dad took me to this awesome restaurant and…"

"Before you start to drool we should go to the Pokémon Center," said Chris as he started to walk toward their destination.

"HEY! I WAS NOT DROOLING," said Ashley as she and Alex began to follow Chris.

At the Pokémon Center Ashley and the others left their Pokémon with Nurse Joy, while waiting for their Pokémon to heal they decided to go explore the town. By nightfall Ashley and company returned to the Pokémon Center, as they were going to pick up their Pokémon a girl ran into Ashley…

"Ow… I'm so sorry!" exclaimed the girl, who appeared to be a year older than Ashley; she had brown hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank top with a pink stripe in the middle, pink shorts, and pink boots, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," replied Ashley, although her butt was a bit sore from the fall, "why are you running in here?

"I was looking for a Geodude," replied the girl, "it belongs to my dad but it got away the moment I was not looking. If I don't find it then I'm going to get in BIG trouble."

"A Geodude?" responded Chris, "I think I saw one outside the Pokémon Center."

"Really!" said the girls but as soon as she was Chris she suddenly stop talking and grabbed his hands.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"Hey cutie! Please tell me your name so that I may emblazon it upon my heart" said the girl with hearts in her eyes.

"Ummm….. What?"

"Come on! Don't be shy you can tell me right?"

As Ashley and Alex were just watching with a sweat drop someone suddenly grabbed the girl from her pony tail and said…

"There you are Bella!" said the other boy, who looked older than Chris. Like Bella, he had brown hair, but his eyes appear to be closed. He was wearing a orange ¾ sleeve shirt, a brown short sleeve jacket, brown pants, and brown shoes, "what are you doing flirting with some guy instead of looking for Geodude!"

"Ow… Ethan you didn't have to pull my hair so hard," cried Bella, "and I wasn't just flirting I was also asking about Geodude. I even found some information!"

"Whatever," said Ethan with a sigh, "I'm really sorry about my sister, whenever she sees a cute guy she begins to act like that. By the way my name is Ethan and my dumb sister's name is Bella, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ethan," said Ashley with a sweat drop, "my name is Ashley and these two are my friend Alex and my cousin Chris."

"If you are looking for a Geodude we can help you," said Alex, "We saw one outside the Pokémon Center."

"Really? Outside the Pokémon Center?" replied Ethan, "can you show me where you saw that Geodude?"

"Sure, it's not too far from here," said Alex.

"I just want to know how you lost that Geodude," said Chris as they began to walk toward the direction they saw the Geodude.

Suddenly Bella popped out of nowhere scaring Chris in the process.

"I can answer that my dear," said Bella, "Ethan and I were talking to Nurse Joy, but while we were distracted our cute little Geodude seem to have strayed away from us and…"

"When we finished talking to Nurse Joy we realized that Geodude was gone and now we are looking for it," interrupted Ethan, "this Geodude belongs to our father and if don't find it we are going to get in a lot of trouble."

"I know how that feels," said Ashley, "when I first got Pichu I went out to play with it but in the end my Pichu got lost and had to ask my dad for help, I got the scolding of a lifetime that day."

"Only you would lose your Pokémon like that Ashley," whispered Chris.

"What did say Chris!"

"Nothing nothing."

When they reached their destination, much to Ethan's and Bella's relieve, they saw that the Geodude was asleep and did not look like it got hurt.

"Thank goodness it's okay," said Ethan as he put the Geodude in a pokeball, "and thank you guys for helping us."

"No problem," replied Alex, "it's not like we did much anyways."

"But we are still really thankful" said Ethan, "anyways we have to go back home before we get in trouble."

"Right," replied Bella, "bye Ashley, Alex, and my dear Chris."

"Bye," said Ashley and Alex.

"….Yeah bye," said Chris with a sweat drop.

They waved good-bye to the twin until the pair was out of sight.

"They sure were and interesting pair," said Alex as they entered the Pokémon Center.

"Yeah they were but they look familiar," said Alex, "I feel like I seen them somewhere before. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Whatever, I don't think it matters," said Chris, "let just go get our Pokémon and go to sleep."

"Okay," replied both Ashley and Alex.

The next day, Ashley woke up first thing in the morning and prepared herself for her gym battle…

"Finally!" exclaimed Ashley as she walked out of the Pokémon Center, "I can have my first gym battle!"

"Pi-Pikachu," replied her fully healed Pikachu who had the same level of excitement as Ashley.

"Wait Ashley we are not ready yet," said Alex from a distance.

"Man, why does she have so much energy so early in the morning," said Chris with a yawn.

"She is just excited it is her first gym battle after all," said Alex as they both reach Ashley.

"But did she have to wake up so early," complained Chris, "it's not like the gym is going to disappear or something."

"Shut up Chris," said Ashley, "we have to be the first ones to arrive at the gym."

"Yeah yeah let's just go," said Chris as they started to walk to the gym.

"By the way Ashley are you really prepared for this battle?" asked Alex, "I know you are great trainer but you just started out with your journey and this is a gym battle after all."

"Yeah, don't worry about it Alex," said Ashley, "I know what I'm doing, I got a plan."

"Let's just hope it's a good one," said Chris.

"HEY! IT IS A GOOD PLAN," screamed Ashley.

For the rest of the way Ashley and Chris kept on bickering while Alex was trying to calm them down. In a few minutes they arrived to the gym.

"Hello?" called Ashley as they walked into the gym. They saw two shadows standing at the other end of the battle arena…

"Welcome trainers to the Pewter City gym," said one of the shadows.

"We are the gym leaders of this gym," said the other figure, "and in this… CHRIS MY LOVE IS THAT YOU!"

As the lights turned on Ashley and the others saw that the two shadows were Ethan and Bella.

"I knew it, I knew that you were going to come back for me!" exclaimed Bella.

"Calm down Bella," said Ethan with a sigh as he pulled Bella's pony tail, "they are obviously here for a gym battle."

"Wait! Ethan, Bella, you guys are the gym leaders!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Ah no wonder it felt like I saw them somewhere before," said Alex, "They were the gym leaders from this gym! I would've never imagined that were seen how they were acting yesterday."

"I should be saying the same thing. I would have never imagined that one of you was going to be our next challenger," said Ethan, "so which one of you is here to challenge us?"

"That would be me," responded Ashley as she raised her hand.

"I see," said Bella, "now Ashley don't think that we will go easy on you just because you helped us yesterday."

"I would not have wanted it another way," responded Ashley with a grin, "I'm here to challenge you to a battle."

"Then I shall explain the rules," said Bella, "in this gym we do things a little differently, Ethan and I fight together in other words this is a double battle…."

"You are allowed to use two Pokémon during this battle," continued Ethan, "the first one to make both Pokémon on either side faint first wins; I hope that you handle this Ashley."

"I learned a lot about double battles from my dad," said Ashley, "you don't have to worry about me."

"Good luck Ashley!" said Alex as she and Chris went to the spectator's stand.

"Yeah don't disappoint us now," said Chris.

"Just watch Chris I am going to win this!" exclaimed Ashley.

"All right," said Ethan, "then let this battle begin! Geodude I choose you!"

"Rhyhorn! Go!" said Bella

"Geodude and Rhyhorn, huh?" said Ashley, "then I choose Bulbasaur and Pikachu."

"Bulbasaur and Pikachu," said Ethan, "what an interesting combination."

"Don't underestimate my Pokémon!" said Ashley, "they might be small but they are really strong."

"We'll see if that's true," said Bella, "Rhyhorn go use horn attack on Bulbasaur."

"Geodude use rock throw on Pikachu," said Ethan

"Pikachu, Bulbasaur dodge it!" commanded Ashley, "Bulbasaur use vine whip on Geodude! Pikachu use quick attack on Rhyhorn and keep dodging its attacks."

As Pikachu kept on dodging Rhyhorn's attacks, Bulbasaur was able to bind Geodude with its vine whip.

"Geodude try to break free!"

"Rhyhorn use stomp!"

This attack caused Pikachu to lose its balance.

"Now use horn attack!"

"I don't think so Bulbasaur throw Geodude toward Rhyhorn then use thundershock Pikachu!"

"Use defense curl Geodude!"

"Rhyhorn dodge the attack!"

But it was a little too late. Geodude crashed into Rhyhorn right before it could use defense curl and received Pikachu's thundershock. Rhyhorn on the other hand was able to dodge the attack right before it reached it.

"Now Bulbasaur finish Geodude with razor leaf!"

"Geodude dodge it!"

Geodude tried to get away but it was too damage to move fast enough and it fainted right after it received the attack.

At the spectator's stand…

"Wow… Despite this being her first gym battle Ashley is doing pretty well," commented Alex.

"I got to admit that she is pretty good at," said Chris, "either that or beginner's luck."

Now back to the battle…

"Oh man! Geodude return! It's all up to you now Bella."

"I know! Rhyhorn use stomp again then horn attack on Pikachu!"

Pikachu once again lost its balance and this time Rhyhorn was able to get Pikachu. Despite its struggle, Pikachu fainted.

"Pikachu return! You deserve a nice long rest! Now everything is up to you Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba Bulbasaur!"

"I won't lose that easily! Rhyhorn throw rock!"

"Bulbasaur use vine whip on one of the rocks and pull yourself out of the way!"

"Rhyhorn keep using rock throw!"

Bulbasaur kept on dodging using the "vine whip method" however it ran out of rocks to grab from.

"Rhyhorn use horn attack now that it has nowhere else to go!"

Rhyhorn started to charge toward Bulbasaur. It looked like it was going to be Bella's victory but…

"Bulbasaur! Now is the perfect chance to put our plan into action!"

"Bulba saur!"

"Whatever you are planning it's not going to work, Ashley!"

"We'll see about that! Bulbasaur use SOLAR BEAM!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed everyone.

"SOLAR BEAM! How is she able to use that attack in here?" said Chris.

"I don't know," said Alex, "but it is definitely going to be effective."

A bright light started to appear from Bulbasaur's bulb and fired a bright light beam toward Rhyhorn. This attack was so bright that no one could really see what happened until the attack was over. Although anyone could predict who the winner was, when the attack was over Rhyhorn had fainted and Bulbasaur was still standing.

"Rhyhorn return," said Bella, "you did a great now you can rest."

"I… I won," exclaimed Ashley, "I WON!"

"Bulba Bulbasaur," said Bulbasaur as it ran to Ashley.

"Congratulations Ashley!" said Alex.

"Yeah, you actually did pretty well," said Chris.

"Thanks you guys," said Ashley as she hugged Bulbasaur.

"Now tells us how were u able to use solar beam in here?" asked Chris.

"I told you I already had a plan didn't I," said Ashley, "I woke up really early in the morning and took out Bulbasaur to get as much sunlight as it can before the battle. I knew that it was an indoor so I prepared this attack just in case."

"You truly prepared yourself pretty well Ashley," said Alex, "that was a great strategy."

"Thanks Alex," said Ashley, "but all of the credit goes to Bulbasaur."

"Bulba!" said Bulbasaur in delight.

"I can't believe we lost," said Bella.

"Yeah I know," said Ethan, "I guess you can say that Ashley was a step ahead of us."

"You could say that again," said Bella as she and Ethan began to head toward Ashley and the others.

As Ethan and Bella were going to Ashley to congratulate her someone began to clap. Everyone turned to see that it was none other than Brock, the ex-gym leader of Pewter City.

"You three did a great job," said Brock, "especially you Ashley that was quite an amazing strategy you came up with."

"Thank you Mr….ummm, who are you again?" asked Ashley as everyone fell anime style.

"ASHLEY! That's Brock the ex-gym leader of Pewter City," exclaimed Chris, "and he even travelled with your mom and dad when they were younger! Even I know that!"

"W-well I never met him before, my mom told me about him," explained Ashley, "but I have never seen a picture of him."

"We did meet once but I guess that you were too young to remember," said Brock with a sweat drop.

"Dad! You were watching this whole time?" asked Ethan.

"Of course I was," said Brock, "I was truly impressed with Ashley's strategy, that's what you would expect from Ash's daughter."

"Ash? Dad do you mean Ash Ketchum the Pokémon Master?" exclaimed Bella.

"Yup," said Brock, "I don't know any other Ash."

"No wonder she is so strong," said Ethan, "she was trained by the Pokémon Master himself."

"Ha ha ha… That's right!" said Ashley, "I'm going to become the next Pokémon Master after all."

"They were complimenting your dad," said Chris, "not you Ashley."

"Shut up Chris," said Ashley.

"Now Ashley let me give you this myself," said Brock as he handed the boulder badge to Ashley, "you definitely deserve it."

"Ah! Thank you!" exclaimed Ashley as she received the badge, "Yes! I was able to get my first gym badge!"

"Ahem," interrupted Brock, "there is one thing I would like to ask you Ashley."

"Sure what is it," asked Ashley.

"Well I knew you were coming because I talked to your mom not too long ago," said Brock, "and I was wondering if you would like to bring my son and daughter along in your journey."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Ethan and Bella

"D-dad! What about the gym?" said Ethan.

"I can take care of that, after all I was the gym leader before," said Brock, "I was hoping that you guys would travel the world like I did, I want you guys to get more experience not just with Pokémon battles but also about the world out there."

"I don't mind having them travel with us," said Ashley, "actually I think that it would be really fun to have them around."

"I agree," said Alex, "the more the merrier."

"Yeah," said Chris, "it would be more fun to have another guy travelling with us, I don't want to get stuck in a group full of girls."

"Seems like they are fine with it," said Brock, "but what about you guys do you want to go and travel with them?"

"If Chris is there then I'm completely fine with it!" said Bella.

"Well it does sound like and interesting experience," said Ethan, "but dad are you sure that you are going to be fine by yourself in the gym."

"Of course I am who do you think you are talking to," said Brock, "and your mom is going to be here with me, so don't worry about me."

"Then I'm happy to travel with you guys," said Ethan as he reached his hand out for a hand shake.

"The pleasure is ours Ethan," said Ashley as she also reached out her hand.

**Next: Ashley and her friends are now joined by Bella and Ethan, and they set out to Cerulean City to get Ashley's next badge. **

**Note: I was finally able to finish this story \(TT0TT)/ … I took me forever to think about the battle scene, sorry if it doesn't make any sense. m(_ _)m**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Ashley and her friends were getting ready to depart.

"Ethan did you pack everything I told you to get?" asked Brock.

"Yes dad," responded Ethan.

"And Bella don't forget the recipes I taught you, they will definitely come in handy in your trip, and-"

"Yes dad, I got it," said Bella, "you don't have to tell us this every 10 minutes."

"Okay okay I was just making sure you didn't forget anything," said Brock.

"What's our next destination?" asked Ethan.

"Cerulean City," responded Alex.

"So I have to go back there again," said Chris with a sigh, "I guess Ashley is going to battle one of our cousins next."

"Huh? I thought that I was going to battle you," said Ashley, "or are you afraid that I'm going to beat you."

"What!? No way," responded Chris, "it's just that officially I'm no longer the gym leader there and also the one who is currently a gym leader really need the experience."

"I guess you are right but I truly don't get along well with the others," said Ashley, "I remember that they always teased me when we were younger."

"I know what you mean," said Chris, "and also they would rather give away the gym badges rather than battling their opponent."

"They sound just like Misty's sisters when they were younger," said Brock, "I remember her complaining all the time that they would just give away the badges whenever Misty was not around the gym."

"The more I think about it the more I worry," said Chris with a sweat drop, "maybe we should get going."

"You are right," said Ashley, "let's go!"

"Pika Pi!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Thank you for letting us stay here overnight," said Alex to Brock as she began to walk with Ashley and Chris.

"Ha ha ha, it was my pleasure for having you guys over," said Brock, "and you two be careful in your journey."

"Yes dad," said Ethan.

"Bye dad and don't worry we'll be careful," said Bella as she gave her dad a final good-bye hug.

* * *

"How much longer until we get there," said an exhausted Ashley, "we've been walking for hours."

"We are almost at Mt. Moon," said Alex, "we'll rest once we reach the entrance of Mt. Moon."

"We've only been walking for 2 hours," said Chris as Ashley kept complaining, "stop complaining if you want to arrive to Cerulean city faster, so just bear with it a little longer."

"Don't worry Chris if you are here with me I will never get tired," said Bella as she tried to get closer to Chris.

"Hey! Stop that!," said Ethan as he pulled Bella's hair, "don't you ever get tired of flirting."

"Shut up Ethan," replied Bella, "there's nothing wrong with flirting right Ashley?"

"Ha ha ha… yeah," said Ashley with a sweat drop, "if you say so."

After one hour they were finally able reached Mt. Moon and Ashley was glad to finally be able to rest.

"We should be careful as we Mt. Moon," said Bella as she prepared lunch.

"Why?" asked Ashley.

"Well other than the fact that it's completely dark in there," responded Ethan, "there are a lot of wild Pokémon in there."

"Have you been here before?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, dad often took Ethan and me around these parts to train before we became gym leaders," said Bella, "I remember there was a time that I got lost too."

"I remember that," said Ethan, "it took us the whole day to find you."

"I remember Ashley got lost when she came to visit us," said Chris, "I still can't believe that anyone could get lost inside the Cerulean Gym, her sense of direction is really bad."

"Wait Chris! We agreed that we would never speak of that again," screamed Ashley as she blushed.

"I never agreed to such a thing."

"Liar you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Hey you guys! I think the food is ready," said Ethan with a sweat drop, "we should start eating so we could get going."

"Okay," said Ashley and Chris in unison.

* * *

After lunch Ashley and the others enter Mt. Moon. Ethan brought out his flashlight as it was almost impossible to see where they were going. As they walked, they spotted several Zubats, Paras, and Geodudes.

"We've been walking for so long but we still have not seen a single Clefairy," said Bella in frustration.

"I don't know but it seems like they are hiding from us," said Ashley.

"I won't get out of here until I catch a Clefairy!" declared Bella making everyone else sweat drop.

"Why is she so obsessed in catching a Clefairy?" asked Chris.

"She always wanted one but being a gym leader she never got a chance to catch one," said Ethan.

As the group kept on walking, they suddenly saw a pink Pokémon pass by.

"What was that?" asked Chris.

"It's a Clefairy!" exclaimed Bella in excitement.

Ashley as she took out her Pokedex to record its data.

"Adored for their cute looks and playfulness. Clefairy are thought to be rare, as they do not appear often. The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair," said the Pokedex.

"I've been waiting for this moment," said Bella, "Rhyhorn! Go!"

As Bella threw her Pokeball, the wild Clefairy instinctively began to prepare for battle too.

"Use stomp! Then horn attack!" commanded Bella.

Rhyhorn used stomp which made the wild Clefairy lose its balance, then it charged at the Clefairy with horn attack.

"Good job Rhyhorn! Now use throw rock."

The wild Clefairy attempted dodge the attack but it was unable to do so. It fell on the ground and yelped in pain.

"Now is my chance," said Bella as she tosses a Pokeball at the Clefairy.

The Pokeball moved three times and then it stopped.

"Alright! I finally caught a Clefairy!" yelled Bella as she went to hug her Rhyhorn.

"Wow! Bella is amazing," said Ashley, "that Clefairy didn't even get a chance to fight back."

"Of course," replied Ethan, "after all she is a gym leader."

"Well now that she finally was able to catch her Clefairy, we can get out of this annoying cave," said Chris.

"Yeah we should hurry if we want to get out of this cave before nightfall," said Ashley.

Ashley and the others kept walking for an hour to find the exit of cave; suddenly they heard a loud sound.

"W-what was that?" asked Bella as she tried to hug Chris, but was stopped by Ethan before she could.

"I think that something is coming," said Alex, "it was probably a Pokémon."

"Let's hide behind those rocks just in case," said Chris, "I don't want to unnecessarily fight against whatever is coming."

Ashley and the others hid behind the rocks and waited to see what was coming. What the group saw a group of Zubats heading toward their direction, luckily the Zubats did not seem to notice them.

"What was that all about?" asked Chris.

"I think that something must've scared them," said Alex.

"Then let's proceed with caution we don't want to run into whatever scared those Zubats," said Ethan as everyone agreed with him.

The group kept on walking when Ashley suddenly stopped.

"Why are you stopping Ashley?" asked Ethan.

"Pika?" said Pikachu who was also confused by the actions of its trainer.

"Umm… Is it just me or do you guys hear some voices?" said Ashley.

Chris was about to say "No", but stopped as he heard the voices that Ashley mentioned. Ethan turned off his flashlight as he was afraid that the light would give away their position. With caution the group slowly walked toward the direction of the voices.

"Did you find anything?" asked one of the voices.

"Nothing," responded the other voice.

"Uggh… Why do we have to do this type of work?! This should be the job of a low-ranking grunt not us!"

"Well we have no choice after failing the last mission the boss got really mad at us and now he's making us do this."

Ashley poked her head out to see who those voices belonged to. She was shocked to see two very familiar figures.

"T-Team Rocket," whispered Ashley.

"Team Rocket? You mean the guys who attacked you in the forest?" asked Alex.

"Yes, they are the same ones who ambushed me before," responded Ashley.

"What do you think they are doing here?" asked Bella.

"I think that they are either trying to find Moon Stones or some sort of Pokémon," said Ethan.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Ashley.

"I think that we should stop them," said Bella, "I have a feeling that they are up to no good."

"Obviously they aren't," replied Ethan, "what do you think we should do?"

"I think that we can take them," said Ashley, "after all we outnumber them."

"Don't worry I got this" said Chris as he took out his Pokeball.

"We are never going to find those Moon Stones," said Rex.

"Shut up and keep on looking," said Diana, "seriously can't you just look for them without complaining."

"Golduck! Use water gun!"

The attack hit Rex just as he turned.

"W-who did that?!" exclaimed Rex in anger.

"It was us!" said Chris as he and the others approached Rex and Diana.

"Hey Rex!" said Diana, "isn't that the girl that we were supposed to capture?"

"You are right!" said Rex, "let's forget about the Moon Stones and capture the girl the boss will definitely be more pleased if we bring her instead."

"Then let's do this," said Diana as she took out a Pokeball, "Ratticate! Use bite!"

"We'll definitely capture the girl this time," said Rex as he also took out a Pokeball, "Mankey defeat those brats! Use fury swipes!"

"Like we'll let you do that to our friend," said Ethan, "Go Geodude! Stop Ratticate's attack with defense curl!"

"Golduck use water gun on that Mankey!" ordered Chris.

Geodude and Golduck were able to stop the attacks from Ratticate and Mankey. They were also able to land a few hits on Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Tch! What's with these brats!?" exclaimed Rex, "we are seriously losing here."

"We'll have to go with plan B Rex," whispered Diana.

"Got it," replied Rex as he took out a sphere shaped object.

"You guys! They took something out be careful," exclaimed Alex as the noticed Rex taking out the suspicious object.

However, her warning came a little too late as Rex threw the object to the ground. Smoke began to rise and completely blocked everyone's vision.

"Be careful! They might attack at anytime," exclaimed Chris, "Alex, Bella stay by Ashley's side."

"Yes," replied Alex and Bella in unison.

However as soon as the smoke cleared, the two Team Rocket member were completely out of sight.

"Did they just ran away?" asked a confused Chris.

"I think they did," said Ethan who as equally confused.

"Chris! You are my hero!" exclaimed Bella as she began to run toward Chris for a hug, "you were like a knight in a shining armor when you fought against Team Rocket!"

"Hey stop right there," said Ethan with a sigh as he pulled Bella from her ponytail, "can't you do this somewhere else."

"Bella sure is amazing," said Ashley with sweat drop, "to be able to act just like right after what happened."

"Ha ha ha… you are right," said Alex, "she is someone to be admired."

"What is this," asked Chris as he picked a strange rock from the ground.

"That's a Moon Stone!" exclaimed Ethan, "I didn't expect those guys to some in here they are really hard to find after all."

"What should we do with it?" asked Ashley.

"I think that we should take them," said Bella, "if we left it in here I think that those guys will come back and take it."

"I guess you are right," said Chris as he put the stone in his bag, "now let's get out of here I'm getting tired of this cave."

Everyone nodded in agreement and after calling back their Pokémon into their Pokeball they continued to look for the exit. As they walked along the cave they could see that it began to get brighter and brighter. Soon they were at the exit.

"Finally we are out of the cave," cried Bella.

"Yes, I'm so glad we can finally breathe some fresh air," said Alex.

"Well next stop is Cerulean City," said Ashley in excitement, "and my second gym badge."

"Don't get to cocky Ashley, although they are not as strong as me our cousins are pretty tough," said Chris.

"I'm not getting cocky, I'm just excited," said Ashley as she began to run toward Cerulean City, "anyways let's get going."

"Hey Ashley! Wait for us!" yelled Bella as she and the gang began to run after Ashley.

**Next: Ashley and her friends finally reached Cerulean City. Will Ashley be able to defeat her cousins?**

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I broke my computer and lost all the data in it (T-T) so I had to write this whole chapter all over again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if the last chapter seemed a bit rushed. I just wanted to finish the story and I was too lazy to describe the battle scene. Sorry if you didn't like it that Ashley do much, I felt that the other characters needed to show off their battle skills d(^-^)b **

Chapter 6

Ashley and the other were finally able to reach Cerulean City.

"Now we can finally settle down and get some rest," said Chris as he stretched out his arms.

"Wait but I want to go to the gym!" said Ashley.

"That can wait Ashley," said Ethan, "I know that you are excited but your Pokémon are probably exhausted and they are definitely not ready for a gym battle."

"I guess you are right," said Ashley in disappointment as she picked up her Pikachu, "then let's go to the Pokémon Center."

"Pika Pi," said Pikachu in order to comfort her.

Ashley began to walk, then suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Ashley?" asked Bella.

"Um… well… do any of you guys know how to get to the Pokémon Center?" asked Ashley as everyone does an anime style fall.

"Why are you leading if you don't even know the way there!?" exclaimed Chris as an anime vein grew, "and didn't you come to visit last year!?"

"Well this and that are not related," said Ashley with an anime style sweatdrop making Chris's anime vein grew larger.

"Um… why don't you guide us there, Chris?" said Ethan as he tried to calm his anger.

"I guess I have no choice," said Chris with a sigh as he started to walk, "follow me and try not to get lost Ashley."

"I won't get lost!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Ha ha ha… every time I see Chris and Ashley argue I feel like I'm watching some sort of comedy act," whispered Ethan as Alex and Bella nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center…

"So which Pokémon are you planning on using for this battle Ashley?" asked Chris.

"Hmmm… I don't know yet," said Ashley.

"For this battle each trainer is allowed to use three Pokémon," said Chris.

"You have the advantage," said Alex, "you have both Bulbasaur and Pikachu, which are strong against water Pokémon."

"Yeah and I have been battling water Pokémon with Pikachu ever since it was a Pichu," said Ashley, "my mom has been training with me since my dad was always away."

"Having the world's greatest water Pokémon trainer as a mom sure has its benefits," commented Ethan.

"Of course, no one can beat my mom when it comes to water Pokémon," said Ashley, "not even my dad."

"Plus your mom is really scary when she's mad," said Chris, "it's not a surprise if your dad is scared of her."

"I… I can't argue with that," said Ashley with an anime style sweatdrop, "my dad avoids my mom when she's mad just like you try to avoid Bella when she's flirting with you."

"Speaking of Bella," said Alex as she looked around the room, "where did she go?"

"She's been running around flirting with every cute guy she sees," said Ethan as he pointed toward Bella's direction, as everyone else did an anime style fall.

"No wonder I felt that it was quieter than usual," said Chris with an anime style sweatdrop, "aren't you going to stop her like you usually do?"

"No… I don't have the energy to keep on chasing her," said Ethan with a sigh, "I'll just let her do what she wants."

"Um… ok by the way Ashley what do you want to do?" asked Chris as he looked at the clock, "the gym is probably closed by now."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Ashley, "It's only 5 o'clock! Why does the gym close so early!?"

"Yeah, it does seem a bit early," added Ethan, "for our gym we normally would close around 7 or 8pm."

"That's because there's a water ballet performance after 5," said Chris.

"Water ballet?" asked Alex, "what's that?"

"It's just a performance my cousins make," replied Chris, "they are really popular here, there's no resident in Cerulean City who hasn't seen them perform."

"Then I have to wait until tomorrow for my gym battle," said Ashley with a sigh, "what should we do until then?"

"Why don't we go and watch the water ballet performance?" said Ethan.

"That sounds like fun," said Alex, "what do you think Ashley?"

"Sure, why not?" responded Ashley, "we don't have anything else to do anyways."

"Then we should go," said Chris as they began to exit the Pokémon Center, "it should be starting soon."

* * *

"I can't believe that you guys forgot about me!?" exclaimed Bella as the group was walking toward the Cerulean Gym.

"Sorry Bella, we thought that you were going to follow us," said Ashley.

"It's your own fault for not noticing that we left," commented Ethan, "you should've been with us instead of flirting with random guys."

"I was not flirting I was just making some new friends," said Bella as she grabbed Chris's hand, "Chris you know that I'm only in love with you."

"Umm… yeah sure," responded Chris with an anime style sweatdrop.

"I think that you just love to annoy people," said Ethan as he pulled Bella from her ponytail.

Soon after they reached the Cerulean Gym, they entered through the back door because of the long line of people in the front entrance. As they enter they were greeted by a girl in her 20s, she had blond hair and she wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps.

"Chris! It's been a while!" said the girl as she gave him a hug, "and I see that you brought Ashley and your friends to see out performance."

"Hi Rose, how are you?" said Ashley, "how did you know that we were coming?"

"Chris called me a little while ago," responded Rose, "so I've been here waiting for you guys."

"This is Rose, my older sister," said Chris, "Rose these are Alex, Ethan, and Bella."

"Nice to meet you," said Rose, "you all seem tired from your journey, come in and have some tea."

"Hey Chris! Your sister is really nice," whispered Ethan, "she doesn't seem like the type of person who would bully you or Ashley."

"I wasn't talking about her," said Chris, "you will understand what I mean when you meet the three witches of this gym."

"Witches?"

"Don't worry you'll meet them soon."

They were guided to the dressing room and were greeting by other members of the family.

"Well if it isn't Chris," said a girl in her 20s with long blue hair and gray eyes she was wearing a prince outfit, "back so soon? I bet that you didn't even catch a single fire Pokémon."

"Not only that but now he has to babysit little Ashley," said another girl also in her 20s, she had short pink hair and purple eyes, and she was wearing a mermaid outfit, "I bet that they get lost all the time with her around."

"I thought that you were coming back after you became a Pokémon master or something like that Chris," said another girl who seemed to be 18, she had blue hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes, she was wearing green dress similar to Rose's.

"Do you see what I mean," whispered Chris, "these three the moment they see us (Chris and Ashley), they will start to mock us like that."

"I-I see," said Ethan with an anime style sweatdrop.

"Your family sure is interesting Ashley," whispered Alex.

"Yeah well the crazy ones come from my mom's side of the family," said Ashley.

"Marigold, Iris, and Jasmine! Stop it! You haven't seen Chris and Ashley in so long and the first thing you do is insult them!?" yelled Rose scaring everyone in the room.

"Sorry," said the other three as they backed away from the furious Rose.

"As expected only Rose can handle those three," said a boy around the age of 15, he had light brown hair blue eyes, he was wearing dark gray shorts, a red vest with a white stripe across the chest and a white shirt under.

"Liam! How are you?" happily greeted Chris, "how is the gym going?"

"Hey Chris," replied Liam, "and the gym is just fine, you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Who is THAT?" asked Bella dreamingly with hearts in her eyes.

"That's Liam he's our cousin and I'm guessing the current gym leader of the Cerulean Gym," responded Ashley with a sweatdrop, "by the way those three are Marigold, Iris, and Jasmine."

"Yeah I left the gym to Liam because I knew that he would be the only one strong enough to handle such a task," said Chris, "also he would not give away the badges like the other three over there."

"Hey I heard that," said Jasmine as she pulled Chris's cheek, "aren't you the one who abandoned the gym to begin with?"

"Okay I'm sorry, so stop pulling my cheeks," cried Chris.

"Jasmine! It's time to go," said Iris as she, Marigold, and Rose walked out the door, "you can bully Chris later."

"Liam, you can show our guests to their seats," said Rose, "and Chris you should go and visit Flora, she really misses you."

"Okay," responded both Chris and Liam.

"By the way the bullies are only those three," Chris whispered to Ethan, "Liam is the one I mentioned who needed more experience as a gym leader, he is pretty lazy so he never really trained that much."

"I see," responded Ethan.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Bella as soon as Rose left, "WHO IS THIS FLORA AND WHAT IS SHE TO YOU CHRIS!?"

"Stop embarrassing yourself," said Ethan as he pulled Bella from her ponytail.

"She's just my little sister," said Chris with a sweatdrop, "she is only 6 so she isn't included in the water ballet performance."

"I remember her she was so little the last time I saw her," said Ashley, "I also want to see her, do we still have time before the performance starts?"

"Don't worry about meeting her, it seem like she's already here," said Liam as he pointed at the door. There stood a girl with short black hair and green eyes; she was wearing a short-sleeved orange dress.

"Big brother welcome back," said Flora as she gave Chris a hug.

"Yeah, it's good to see you Flora," said Chris with a smile as he hugged her back, "and these are my friends Alex, Ethan, and Rose. Do you know who Ashley is?"

"Yeah I do," said Flora, "she's the clumsy girl that you always talk about right?"

"Is that what you say about me when I'm not around!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Yeah I do, so what?" commented Chris.

"Hey! Why don't you save the arguing for later or else we'll be late for the performance," said Liam.

"Fine," said both Ashley and Chris as they began to walk toward the front door.

"Liam! The way you handled that situatio-"

"Okay stop it we are going to see the performance now," said Ethan as he pulled Bella away from Liam.

"Wow! Big brother's friends are really interesting," thought Flora as the group headed to their seats.

After the performance, Ashley and the others were welcomed to stay at Chris's for the night.

* * *

The next day Ashley was the first to wake up. She saw that the others were still sleeping so she decided to go out and train a bit before her gym battle. After training she went to eat breakfast with the others and began to prepare a strategy for her battle. After breakfast they all began to head toward the gym.

"Are you ready for your gym battle Ashley?" asked Alex.

"Yeah as I'll ever be," said Ashley.

"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu with excitement.

"Good luck Ashley and be careful," said Flora, "Liam might not be as strong as my brother, but he is really strong!"

"Yes I know," said Ashley, "and thanks."

"We'll be rooting for you Ashley," said Bella.

"Looks like you are ready for your battle," said Liam as he walked up to Ashley.

"Good luck Liam! I know that you will win this battle!" exclaimed Bella as she grabbed his hands making him sweatdrop.

"Weren't you going to root for Ashley?" said Ethan as he pulled Bella from her ponytail.

In the gym…

"I think that already this but this will be a battle with three Pokémon each, are you ready?" said Liam as he took out a pokeball.

"Yes!" said Ashley, "Go Pidgeotto!"

"I choose you Psyduck!"

"Let the battle begin," said Rose as she too in the in the middle of the outside of the pool.

"Psyduck! Dive into the pool and then use Water Gun!" commanded Liam as a blast of water came out of the pool.

"Pidgeotto dodge it!" exclaimed Ashley. Barely Pidgeotto was able to dodge the attack. "Great job! Now use Whirlwind!" This attack created whirlpools forcing Psyduck to jump back into the platform. "I got you now! Use Quick Attack!"

"Psyduck dodge it!" but Psyduck was not fast enough and was hit by the Quick Attack.

"Now let's finish this with another quick attack!"

"I don't think so. Psyduck use Screech!" Psyduck emitted an ear-piercing noise, making everyone in the cover ears from the painful noise. The Screech attack was successful as it made Pidgeotto stop its attack. "Now use Fury Swipes!"

"Oh no! Dodge it Pidgeotto!" But it was too late as Psyduck's Fury Swipes hit Pidgeotto making it fall into the platform. "Hang in there Pidgeotto! Please get up!"

"It's too late for that Ashley! Now finish it with Water Pulse!"

In the audience stand…

"This is bad Ashley's Pidgeotto is almost going to faint!" exclaimed Alex.

"Liam is so amazing," said Bella as she dreamily stared at Liam, "he's definitely going to win this match."

"Hey! Who's side are you on!?" everyone exclaimed as Ethan pulled her ponytail.

"Ouch! Sorry I was just impressed with Liam's battle skills," cried Bella.

Back to the battle…

"Dodge it!" cried Ashley. Just in time Pidgeotto was able to dodge the attack. "Yes! Now use Gust!" Pidgeotto launched the attack and hit Psyduck. "Finish it with Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it Psyduck!" But it was too late and Psyduck was hit by the Quick Attack. The attack knocked Psyduck into the pool and it floated as it fainted.

"Psyduck is unable to battle! Pidgeotto wins!" said Rose as was raising a flag toward Ashley's side.

"Good job Psyduck you deserve a nice rest," said Liam as he took out another pokeball, "you are a lot stronger than I thought Ashley. But let's see how you will do against my next Pokémon. Go Starmie!"

"Ha!" cried Starmie as it came out of the pokeball.

"Starmie! Use Swift!

"Counter it with Gust Pidgeotto," commanded Ashley. "Then use Quick Attack."

Pidgeotto's Gust was able to cancel out Starmie's Swift and soon after Pidgeotto began to charge with Quick Attack.

"Jump into the water Starmie!" Starmie jumped into the water and hid there just like Psyduck did earlier.

"Using the same strategy again, I know what to do with this! Use Whirlwind!"

"I won't make the same mistake again! Starmie use Ice Beam before it gets to attack"

"Oh no! I'm in trouble ice attacks are super-effective against flying Pokémon," thought Ashley, "Quick dodge it Pidgeotto!" But it was too late and the Ice Beam hit Pidgeotto causing to fall into the platform.

"Pid! Pidgeo…" Pidgeotto cried as it tried to get up but it didn't have enough energy and fainted.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Starmie wins!" declared Rose as she raised a flag toward Liam's side.

"Pidgeotto return!"said Ashley as she attached her pokeball and took out another one, "you did great for your first gym battle. Now it's your turn to shine! Go Bulbasaur!"

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" cried Bulbasaur as it landed on the platform.

"Starmie use Ice Beam!" exclaimed Liam.

"Bulbasaur jump into another platform and them use Razor Leaf!" cried Ashley.

"Use Water Gun!"

"Use Razor Leaf again!" The Razor Leaf attack was able to cancel out Starmie's Water Gun and was able to hit it in the process. "Now use Leech Seed!" Bulbasaur used Leech Seed and Starmie's body was entangled with vines. It fell into the pool as the vines were draining Starmie's energy.

"Starmie!" cried Liam.

"Now use Solarbeam" Bulbasaur started to store energy for its attack.

"Starmie quick get rid of the vines with Rapid Spin" Starmie was able to break free from the vines, but it was very weak as the Leech Seed attack took away a lot of its energy. "Quickly attack Bulbasaur with Ice Beam!"

However, by the time Starmie broke free Balbasaur was able to completely charge its Solarbeam.

"Now attack Bulbasaur!" cried Ashley hoping that it was not too late.

"Bul.. ba… SAUR!" cried Bulbasaur as a fire an extremely powerful Solarbeam. The attacks collided but Bulbasaur's Solarbeam was stronger than Starmie's Ice Beam. Starmie was hit by the powerful attack, making it fall into the pool with its red jewel core blinking.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Bulbasaur wins!" said Rose.

"Good job Starmie," said Liam, returning Starmie into its pokeball, "well this was certainly unexpected, I didn't expect you to be this strong Ashley. But now it's time for my strongest Pokémon! Go Gyarados!"

Gyarados roared as it landed into the pool. Making Bella fall backward in fear as she saw large dragon Pokémon.

In the audience stand…

"Are you okay Bella?" asked Alex as she was helping Bella get up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," said Bella, "I was just surprise to see such a scary Pokémon."

"What's so scary about a Gyarados?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, it's pretty much the same thing as an Onix," added Ethan.

"B-but this Pokémon is so scary it is not the same as an Onix," exclaimed Bella.

"Gyarados is not scary!" complained Flora, "it's a really nice Pokémon and it plays with me all the time!"

"Yeah, this Gyarados is really gentle," said Chris, "aunty Misty gave Liam this Gyarados a long time ago, actually it was a Magikarp when he got it. Only Liam had the patience to handle that Pokémon back then."

"I wonder how Ashley will handle this Pokemon," said Ethan, "this will definitely be a hard battle even she has the advantage."

"He's right," thought Chris, "and Liam has really improved since I last saw him, who would've thought that he could battle like that."

Back to the battle…

"Don't worry Bulbasaur we can win this," said Ashley.

"Pika! Pi!" said Pikachu as it cheered its comrade.

"Bulba! Saur!" said Bulbasaur in reply.

"Use Razor Leaf!" commanded Ashley.

"I would not be that confident if I was you," said Liam, "Gyarados use Dragon Rage!"

A large energy beam came out of Gyarados's mouth completely overpowering Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf.

"Dodge it Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur was able to barely doge it by jumping into another platform. "Now use Leech Seed!"

"I won't let you use that attack again, Gyarados use Flamethrower!"

"No! Dodge it Bulbasaur!"

But Bulbasaur was too tired to dodge the attack. Gyarados launched its Flamethrower and it hit Bulbasaur, causing it to faint.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" announced Rose.

"Tch… I forgot about Flamethrower," said Ashley as she returned her Bulbasaur to its pokeball, "you did a great job Bulbasaur."

"Pika Pi!" cried Pikachu as it jumped with excitement.

"I guess you are saying that you are ready, aren't you Pikachu," said Ashley as Pikachu nodded, "alright then I'm counting on you Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, huh? I was expecting it to come out last," said Liam as Pikachu jumped into the platform with a determine look, "but Gyarados and I won't go down that easily Ashley!"

"Same goes for me, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Gyarados use Protect! Then use Flamethrower!"

"Pikachu dodge it and use Thunderbolt again!"

Pikachu leaped to another platform and attacked Gyarados, causing the large Pokémon to cry in pain.

"Gyarados!"

"Great job Pikachu! Now use Quick Attack to get closer to Gyarados and then use Thunderbolt!"Pikachu began to sprint toward Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Flamethrower again when it get close!" Gyarados fired a Flamethrower.

"Pikachu dodge it"

But it was too late and the flames hit Pikachu.

"Pika!" cried Pikachu as its body was engulfed in flames.

"No Pikachu!" exclaimed Ashley.

"I have to finish this fast Pikachu is growing weaker, but so is Liam's Gyarados," thought Ashley. "Pikachu! Use Thunder Wave!"

Gyarados was paralyzed from the attack.

"Gyarados! Quick use Flamethrower again!"

"Pikachu use Thunder!"

Because of the Thunder Wave Gyarados was unable to move and then it was hit by Pikachu's Thunder attack.

"Now finish it with Body Slam!"

Pikachu slammed in to the large Pokémon, and the Gyarados fell into the pool.

"Gyarados no!" exclaimed Liam as he ran toward his Pokémon.

"Gyarados is unable to battle! The winner is Ashley and Pikachu!" announced Rose.

"All right! Pikachu you did it!" said Ashley as she hugged her Pikachu.

"Congratulations Ashley!" said Ethan as the group walked up to Ashley.

"That was amazing Ashley," exclaimed Flora as she ran toward Ashley, "I've never seen anyone battle like that."

"Thanks," said Ashley.

"You did a great job Ashley," said Liam after he returned his Gyarados into its Pokeball, "and here's the Cascade Badge you deserve it."

"Alright! I just won the Cascade Badge!" Ashley cried as she it up.

"Pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily as Ashley placed her badge in her badge case.

"She is a lot stronger than I thought," said Chris.

"Well she is Ash and Misty Ketchum's daughter," commented Alex.

"I guess you are right," said Chris, "I should not underestimate her."

"That's right you shouldn't and by the way…" said Ashley as her stomach growled, "I'm hungry." This caused everyone, except for Flora, to do an anime style fall.

* * *

"But to lose to a trainer twice in a row, maybe I'm not cut to be a gym leader," said Liam with a sigh as the group ate their meal.

"What are you talking about!?" exclaimed Rose, "That was an amazing battle you had with Ashley. No one else in this family, except for Chris, could've pulled that off."

"That's right Liam! You were chosen among all of our cousins because you were the strongest and today's battle showed that," said Chris, "also I don't think that you would want to have one of those three as gym leader." As he pointed at Marigold, Iris, and Jasmine.

"Hey! What that's supposed to mean," yelled the three as they began to pull Chris's cheeks.

"They are right Liam," said Ashley between mouthfuls of food, "if I didn't have Pikachu I don't know what I would've done."

"Thank you, but the last trainer I battle against was extremely strong," said Liam, "I couldn't do anything against him."

"I remember him," said Flora, "he was really strong."

"Really!? Did you catch his name?" asked an interested Ethan.

"Nope, but he did mention that he was from Viridian City," said Liam, "if Chris was here then maybe it could've been more of a challenge."

"Don't be discouraged because of one battle," said Chris, "when I first became a gym leader I also lost a lot of battles."

"He's right," added Ethan, "Bella and I lost a lot of battle when we first started, but over time we got stronger."

"Yeah Liam!" said Bella as she grabbed Liam's hand, "and maybe later we could have…"

"Okay okay stop taking advantage of the situation," said Ethan as he pulled Bella's ponytail.

"Um… Thanks," said Liam with a sweatdrop.

"Anyway, where are you guys headed next?" asked Jasmine.

"We are going to Vermillion City," said Alex.

"Why don't you guys stay at our house for the night and head out in the morning?" said Rose, "and Ashley I think that you should go to the Pokémon Center and heal your Pokémon."

"You are right, I guess we should head there," said Ashley as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center…

"Hello, may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked as the group went to the front desk at the Pokémon Center.

"I would like to heal my Pokémon," said Ashley as she handed her pokeballs and Pikachu to Nurse Joy.

"Yes, it will just take a short while," responded Nurse Joy as she took Ashley's Pokémon.

"Thank you," said Ashley.

"Hey look at this Ashley," said Ethan as he brought a magazine, "it looks like your dad beat another challenger once again.

"Of course! No one can beat my dad!" exclaimed Ashley, "Except for me that is."

"Aren't you getting a little too cocky?" asked Chris, "I mean you only have two badges."

"Hey I know I'm still not as strong as my dad but soon I will catch up to both him and my mom!" said Ashley, "Speaking of my mom, I have to call her and tell her that I won my second gym badge." As she pulled out her PokeGear.

"She never changes no matter what happens," said Chris with a sigh as Ashley left to talk to her mom, "at least she's not as cocky as that Jason kid from Pallet Town."

"Jason? Who is that?" asked Rose, "Is he as cute as you?"

"Consider yourself lucky that you haven't met him," said Chris, "he is a kid from Pallet town who is the around our age. I met him one time I went to Pallet Town. He does have the skill to be a great trainer, but his attitude is the worst."

"I think that sooner or later we'll have to meet him," said Alex, "Ashley did mention that he was her rival."

"I just hope that it's later," said Chris.

After her conversation with her mom Ashley got her Pokémon and the group headed back to Chris's house.

* * *

The next day…

"Are you guys all set?" asked Rose.

"Yeah we," answered Ashley.

"Good luck with your journey," said Liam.

"Big brother be sure to call me more often," said Flora as she hugged her brother.

"I will don't worry by the way I have a present for you Flora," said Chris as pulled out a pokeball from his bag, "I caught while I was on my way home yesterday and decided to give it to you."

"What Pokémon is it?" asked an excited Flora.

"Why don't you find out?" said Chris.

"Okay," said Flora as she tossed the pokeball into the air, "Go!"

"Poli!" said the Poliwag as it appeared from the pokeball.

"Thank you big brother!" cried Flora as she hugged her new Pokémon.

"No problem," said Chris as he patted Flora's head.

"Thank you for your hospitality and Liam call me !" said Bella as she grabbed his hands, which earned her a usual punishment from Ethan.

"Chris now don't come crying if you are unable to catch any fire Pokémon," mocked Iris as Marigold and Jasmine giggled.

"I won't!" exclaimed Chris.

Well we should get going," said Ethan.

"Bye everyone!" said Ashley as she and the group waved good-bye to the family.

**Next: Ashley and the others set out for Vermillion City, but on the way they encounter some interesting characters, who could they be?**

**Character Info:**

**Violet's children- Marigold (22) (long blue hair and grey eyes) and Jasmine (18) (blue hair tied into a ponytail and red eyes)**

**Lily's children- Iris (20) (short pink hair and purple eyes) and Liam (15)**

**Daisy's children- Rose (25), Chris, and Flora (6)**

**[Chris has always gotten along well with Liam. Liam was very lazy and never trained with his Pokémon, it was after Chris left that he started to train as he became a gym leader. Marigold, Jasmine, and Iris always bullied Chris (similar to how Misty and her sisters were). Rose being the oldest acts more like a mother than an older sister, especially since her mom and aunts are always traveling around the world. Flora is the youngest of the family, she loves and looks up to her older brother. She wants to take the role of the gym leader as when she gets older.]**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

We were walking down a dirt road toward Vermillion City. Well to be more exact we were following Ethan who was looking at his PokéGear.

"Are you sure we are going the right way Ethan?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, according to the map there should be a Pokémon Center just ahead," replied Ethan.

"That's what you said half an hour ago," I whined as I dragged my feet.

"I agree with Ashley," said Chris, "it feels like we've been going in circles."

"Just trust me it's just ahead," replied Ethan.

We kept on walking and after an hour we finally were able to reach the Pokémon Center.

"Finally! For a second there I thought that we were never going to get here," I exclaimed as we all sat down in the couch.

"Pika Pi," responded Pikachu who was sitting next to me.

"Yeah, you seriously have to fix your PokéGear Ethan," commented Chris.

"I know," responded Ethan with a sigh, "I guess I'll have to call me dad and ask him about it, we'll have to use yours instead for now."

"Okay," responded Chris.

Then I saw Alex get up and walk out the door.

"Where are you going Alex?" I asked.

"I'm just going out to look around the area," she responded, "I want to see if I could catch a new Pokémon."

"I'll go too," said Chris as he got up, "I want to catch a fire Pokémon as soon as possible."

"I'll go too," I said as I turn to Ethan and Bella, "are you guys coming?"

"Maybe later," responded Ethan, "I'm too tired to get up."

"You really need to exercise more," commented Chris.

"Shut up," said Ethan.

"Nurse Joy is giving me a few books about Pokémon breeding that I haven't read yet," said Bella, "I'll catch up to you guys later after I get them."

"Okay," I responded and followed Alex and Chris out the door.

* * *

Once we got outside Alex let out her Eevee, while Chris let out his Poliwhirl.

"So, where should we go and look for Pokémon?" I asked.

"I talked to Nurse Joy and she said that we should take that path," responded Alex as she pointed to a path leading to the forest, "she said that many trainers go there to catch Pokémon."

"Okay then what are we waiting for?" said an excited Chris as he walked toward the path, "let's go!"

**Chris's P.O.V.**

While walking on the trail we encountered a number of Rattatas, Spearows, and Pidgeys, but we showed little interest in those Pokémon. We stopped for few minutes after we got a call from Bella, she and Ethan finally decided to come with us so we waited for them to come and catch up to us.

"There's nothing but Rattatas and Spearows in this trail," Ashley said in disappointment as we sat down.

"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu who was also disappointed.

"That's because they are common Pokémon in this area," said I, "we'll have to look harder if we want to find rare Pokémon."

"By the way Chris," Ashley said, "this has been bothering me for a while but why do like fire Pokémon so much?"

"What do you mean?" I ask surprised by the sudden question.

"I want to hear the story too," said Alex as they both look in my direction, "you've only said that always liked them but you never told us the reason why."

"Well, back then when I was younger I did like water Pokémon the best," started I, "I guess it happened during that time we went on vacation to Porta Vista."

"I remember that trip," Ashley interrupted, "I remember that Iris forgot to put sunscreen on and she got a really bad sunburn."

"Yeah, that trip," I said as I clear my throat, "it was one day on that trip that I went off by myself with Poliwhirl…

_Flashback… Seven years ago… _

_I became just recently became the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym. Aunt Misty decided to retire as a gym leader as she just had her second child, Drake, so I was chosen to become the next gym leader. Although I was only seven years old, I was strong enough to become the gym leader. Some people were complaining saying that I was too young, but compared to Marigold and the others I was definitely the better choice, Liam could've become the gym leader since he's a year older than me and was strong enough but he's too lazy to take such responsibility and he never trained his Pokémon. I'm on vacation with my family right now, but I got permission to go to the beach to train and catch new water Pokémon. _

"_Come over here Poliwhirl!" I said, "we have to train if we want to be as amazing as Aunt Misty!"_

"_Poli!" it said as the water Pokémon followed me._

_After training a bit I decided to go and catch a water Pokémon when suddenly a huge crowd got my attention._

"_What's going on?" I thought as I pushed through the crowd with Poliwhirl. When I got to the front I saw that two people were battling. The one who caught my attention though was a man with a red afro, I had a feeling that I've seen him somewhere before. _

"_Infernape! Use Flamethrower!" ordered the man. He had a Pokémon that I've never seen before; I figured that it was fire Pokémon from either from Sinnoh or Unova, since I've never seen Pokémon from those regions. He was battling against a man with a Tentacruel. When I saw the match up I assumed that the man with the Tentacruel was going to win, seeing as Tentacruel had an advantage over that other fire Pokémon. _

"_Dodge it Tentacruel and use Water Gun!" said the other man. _

_Tentacruel dodges the attack and attacks with Water Gun, but Infernape jumps in the air and the attack misses. While in the air, Tentacruel uses Ice Beam but the attack is blocked. When they land Tentacruel uses Supersonic, but the attack is avoided. Tentacruel then, uses Hydro Pump, only for the attack to be countered and overpowered by a Flare Blitz, and the Tentacruel is taken out. Leaving me in awe after seeing such an amazing battle. I never know fire Pokémon could be so strong._

"_Amazing no wonder he's part of the Elite Four," a man said as the crowd cheered._

"_Elite Four!" I exclaimed, "that man!?"_

"_Yeah apparently he came to Kanto to look for challengers," said another man, "but no one in this town has been able to defeat him."_

_After listening to what that man said, I knew what I had to do. I ran to Flint, who left while I was talking, and challenged him to a battle. _

"_Ha ha ha aren't you a little too young to ask for a challenge?" said the man as he patted my head._

"_No I'm not!" I exclaimed, "I'm the gym leader of Cerulean City!"_

"_You are a gym leader?" asked the man._

"_Yeah I am!" I responded._

"_Really!? __Wow, you must be the youngest gym leaders I've seen!" said the man, "I wonder how strong you'll be in ten years!"_

_"Of course I'm strong!" I said, "I've been training with Aunt Misty before I could even crawl." _

_"Aunt Misty? Ah that would be Ash's cute wife," said the man, "I remember her, she has always given me a hard time whenever we battled."_

_"You know them?" I asked. _

_"Of course I met them when they were still kids," the man said, "by the way my name is Flint, I'm a member of the Elite Four of Sinnoh." _

_"I know who you are," I said, "that's why I'm asking you for a battle."_

"_Sorry but not today," Flint said, "I was planning on heading somewhere after that battle."_

"_But but…" I protested_

"_Why don't you come with me kid?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I think that a strong trainer like you would like to see it."_

"_Um… ok?"_

* * *

"_That was an amazing battle you had back there," I said as we walked through town, "I've never seen a fire Pokémon beat a water Pokémon before!" _

"_Of course!" Flint said proudly, "even against water Pokémon, my Pokémon would never lose!"_

"_I have always been surrounded by water Pokémon so I've never really spent much time with other types," I said as I patted my Poliwhirl, "I have always believed that water Pokémon would never lose against fire Pokémon."_

"_Then you have a lot to learn kid," said Flint, "just because you have the advantage doesn't mean that you would win."_

"_Now I know and my name is Chris," I responded, "by the way what Pokémon was the one you battled with?"_

"_That was Infernape," he said, "he's been with my ever since I was a child."_

"_Can… can I see him?" I shyly asked, "It's the first time I've seen a Pokémon from Sinnoh." _

"_Sure, I don't see why not," said Flint as he took out his pokeball._

_When Infernape came out of his pokeball, I was left in awe. I've never spent too much time with fire Pokémon but seen one this close really excited me._

"_Wow, he's so cool" I said._

"_Isn't he?" said Flint, "oh we are here."_

_We stopped at a large stadium, there was a large crowd gathered around it._

"_What's going on here?" I asked._

"_You really didn't know?" said Flint, "Today there's an exhibition match between the Elite Four members and champions of all regions. The winner gets to battle Ash."_

"_What!?" I say in shock. _

"_Yeah, I assumed that you came here for that reason," said Flint, "that's why I came here to Kanto."_

"_I thought that you came to look for a challenger?" I said._

"_There are many reasons why I came here," said Flint, "that's just one of them."_

"_Then that means that I can see uncle Ash battle today," I said excitedly._

"_Yup, that's why I brought you here," said Flint, "and one more thing I think that it would be better if you put your Pokémon back in their pokeball." _

_After putting our Pokémon back into their pokeball, we headed into the stadium. I was shocked by to see such a large audience, but it was to be expected by such a large-scale event happening right now. I followed Flint into the waiting, as we arrived I was able to see the members of the Elite Four from every region, there some I that I recognized and some that I didn't. By the time the event started, Flint took me to the audience stand; I had front row seats and was able to see the whole arena. The battles were so amazing, even a seven-year-old kid was able to understand that they would not stand a chance against the Elite Four. Flint won the first two battles, but then he lost on the third one against someone named Cynthia. After the battle I met up with Flint in the waiting room._

"_That was an amazing battle Flint!" I said excitedly, "your Pokémon are really strong!" _

"_Thanks Chris," said Flint as he scratched his head, "but I lost to Cynthia, well she is the champion of Sinnoh for a reason."_

"_But you were great too," I said, "I want to become a trainer just like you!"_

"_Well that's quite a compl-"_

"_Chris here you are!" exclaimed Ash as he walked into the room, "your mom has been looking for you and you like always just run off on your own. Actually, how did you even get in here?"_

"_Uncle Ash," I said, "I was training at the beach with Poliwhirl, then I met Flint and he invited me here."_

"_I see," said Ash, "sorry for the trouble Flint."_

"_It was no trouble at all," said Flint, "it was fun to meet such a young gym leader, since he didn't seem to have any plans I brought him along."_

"_Uncle Ash," I said, "since I'm already here can I stay and see your battle?"_

"_I don't know my battle is going to be pretty late and no one is going to be with you..." said Ash._

"_No problem, he can stay with me," said Flint, "I'll watch over him until his battle is over."_

"_Please uncle Ash," I begged as I gave him puppy dog eyes. _

"_Oh, why not? I'm sure your mom will be okay with it," said Ash, "but I'll have to call her first."_

"_Thank you uncle!" I exclaimed as I gave him a hug, "and thank you too Flint."_

"_No problem kiddo," Flint said as he patted my head once again, I think it became a habit for him to do that._

"_First come with me Chris we have to call your mom and tell her about this," said Ash._

"_Okay, but I have to tell you something first Flint," I said._

"_What is it?" Flint curiously asked._

"_Since I was raised in the Cerulean Gym, I always thought that I should become the gym leader there and never gave it a thought that I wanted to do something else," I said, "but after your battle I saw that there's more to me than just the Cerulean Gym, I-I want to become a fire Pokémon trainer just like you! Not just that but I'll become best one in the world!" _

"_That's a great goal," Flint said with a grin, "come and challenge me when you get older and stronger." _

"_I will! I definitely will!" I said as I then went where uncle Ash was._

_End of Flashback _

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Wow that was an amazing story," said Alex, "so meeting Flint was what gave you your goal?"

"Yeah you could say that," said Chris, "he was the one who advised me to stay at the gym and travel around when I got older, I never really had a chance to leave the gym but when I heard that Ashley started hers I knew that was the opportunity to leave."

"Wait a second! How come I never hear about you liking fire Pokémon before?" said Ashley, "the first time I heard about it was when we met in the Viridian Forest."

"That's because I never told anyone, not even my mom, only uncle Ash knew about it since he was there when I announced it," said Chris.

"Why didn't you mention it before?" asked Alex.

"Because back then I just recently became the gym leader, there was no way that they would let me step down from that position," said Chris, "also I was afraid to see them disappointed with the decision I made. But in the end they didn't really care what I wanted to be, I just worried about nothing."

"There's just one more thing I want to say," said Ashley.

"What is it?"

"WHY WASN'T I ALSO INVITED TO WATCH THAT TOURNAMENT!?" yelled Ashley so loud that it made Pikachu fall of from her shoulder.

"That's because you were enjoying yourself at the beach and it ended pretty late," said Chris, "I'm sure your mom would not allow you to stay up that late."

"That's not fair! No wonder there was no one at the beach that time, whined Ashley, "I can't believe I missed the event of a life time and it was so close to me."

"I remember that too I watched it on TV," said Alex, "the battles were really incredible."

"Like I said that's not fair! I didn't even know it happened!"

* * *

"Hey!"

The group turned and saw Bella and Ethan running up to them.

"About time you guys showed up," said Chris, "what took you guys so long?"

"Sorry but on the way we caught some Pokémon," said Ethan, "I was able to catch an Onix and Bella caught a Sandshrew."

"What!?" exclaimed Ashley, "while we were here waiting for you went ahead and caught some rare Pokémon!?"

"They are not really that rare Ashley," said Bella with a sweatdrop.

"We should hurry up and keep walking," said Chris, "I want to catch a fire Pokémon already."

"Yeah me too!" said Ashley.

"Same here," said Alex.

"Wait why do you guys also want to catch fire Pokémon too?" asked Ethan.

"After listening to Chris's story I just got motivated," said Alex.

"Same here," said Ashley

"Well you won't get a chance to catch a fire Pokémon if I get them first," said Chris as the three laughed, leaving Ethan and Bella very confused.

"Do you have any idea what they are talking about?" asked Ethan.

"None, but Chris looks so cute while laughs," responded Bella with hearts on her eyes

"Maybe I should've gone with them when they left," said Ethan with a sweatdrop.

**To see what Ashley looks like go to:** art/Ashley-376397000?ga_submit_new=10%253A1370583363

**I though****t that it would be interesting if I added a background story on one of the characters. I chose Chris because he was the easiest to write about. **

**For this chapter when I did the flashback, Chris's vocabulary seemed too advanced for a seven-year-old, but I'll just think of him as a genius or something. It was too troublesome to change it after I wrote it (^3^). ****I don't know how but I was able to write this in one day (o.O)**


End file.
